


The adventures of Korrasami.

by hisalisami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, their lives together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisalisami/pseuds/hisalisami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curly Girly

Korra loved Asami's hair.

It was so long, and shiny. It felt soft, it smelt sweet.

Everytime the two would sleep, Korra would tangle her fingers into Asami's thick curly locks.

When they hugged, Korra would sniff her beautiful smelling hair.

She liked how Asami's hair smelt like the air freshener of her car. It smelt fresh, and simple- yet classy and elegant.

Her hair was thick and shiny. Everytime she layed down, her locks would spread against the pillow and ocasionally tickle Korra's face.

There was something different and heart warming about her curls.

She looked good in every hairstyle. 

Ponytails,  
Buns,  
Even braids.

 

Asami thought it was cute how Korra liked her curls. And she loved when she just played with her curls.

It made her feel special.


	2. Chicken Soup.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets sick.

"Korra?"

Korra rolls around in her bed and faces Asami.

"O-oh H-h-h-CHOOO" Korra sneezes, making her suck up the snot from her nose.

"Are you okay?" Asami cocks an eyebrow, getting closer to Korra's side of the bed ane eventually sitting down next to Korra's legs.

"Getting close to me isn't --that good of an idea" Korra sniffled and rubbed her head.

 

"I wouldn't mind getting sick if its from you." Asami smiled and kissed Korra on her chapped and pale lips.

She shortly got up after caressing Korra's messy and tangled hair.

She was drifting away into sleep, Asami noticed and slowly got up. Only for Korra to flutter her eyes open and grab her hand.

"Don't go" Korra said with a tired and stuffy voice.

"I'll be back, I promise."

Asami walked over to the kitchen and began to rummage through the cupboards, pantries and the fridge.

She took out some left over chicken and some soup broth. She also got out a handful of noodles from one of the bags of pasta they had.

Asami placed the pot on the stove and added in the broth. She turned the stove on and started to stir. She added in the chicken and noodles. She added some salt, taking in the wonderful smell.

"Are you cooking chicken soup?" Korra's voice ticked Asami's ears, making her girlfriend smile.

"Maybe." Asami called out, smile still not fading from the features that Korra adored so much.

She turned the stove off and emptied some of the soup into a baby blue bowl.She put it on a tray and walked towards their room.

"Hey, look at what I got you" Asami whispered, setting the tray down onto their bed side table.

"I thought I smelt something good," Korra smiled brightly, despite her burning temperature.

Korra carefully rose up, with Asami's help.

"Feeling okay?" Asami's hand gently touched Korra's forehead.

"You're burning up, Korra."

"N-nah its nothing." Korra held her sneeze in.

"Eat your food and i'll give you some medicene, okay?"

Korra nodded and placed the tray on her lap. She cooled it down a little with a tiny blast of air, coming from her fingers.

Korra called out gor Asami when she finished the soup. 

Asami tipped her girlfriends head up a bit and poured a spoon full of medicene into her mouth.

It took a bit of hesitation for Korra to swallow the disgusting, thick liquid. But she did it for Asami.

Asami kissed the top of Korra's head and gathered the tray, about to take it to the kitchen.

"If you need anything, i'll be in the living room. Okay?"

Korra nodded and Asami opened the door, turned the lights off. 

"Thank yo, Asami."

"Anything for my girlfriend,"


End file.
